1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to utility trailers and, more particularly, to an inclining and/or elevating trailer.
2. Related Art
The utility of a transport trailer is well known. However, there has long been a problem in loading a utility trailer. Often times one would prefer to have a trailer low to the ground for easy loading but raised significantly above the ground for highway transportation. Moreover, there has been a long felt need for a utility trailer that is capable of inclining and/or declining. The functionality of inclining and/or declining allows for loading or unloading of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,510 to Mollar discloses a trailer for hauling a golf buggy. The trailer raises and lowers for loading and unloading a golf cart. It is actually the rear end of the trailer which tilts in response to hydraulic actuating cylinders. The tilting or movement of the trailer is accomplished by retracting its two wheels. Moller discloses anchoring means to prevent any movement or shifting of the trailer. However, the anchoring means disclosed by Moller cannot be applied quickly or easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,593 to Sarvela discloses a high lift dump trailer having a pair of retractable members. The pair of retractable members stabilize the trailer when the body of the trailer is at an elevated level. The retractable members disclosed by Sarvela are hydraulically operated and, thus, expensive. Further, the retractable members are at a disadvantageous location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,855 to Celli discloses an inclining and elevating trailer. The trailer includes a frame, a load carrying bed, and link members which form a parallelogram. The link members allow the load carrying bed to be raised from a ground loading position to a co-planar transport position. The link members can also be arranged to incline the load carrying bed. However, the link members have a fixed length. Hence, the trailer has a very limited amount of adjustment. Additionally, the load carrying bed pivots at an extreme rear of the trailer. This requires the load be placed on the trailer at a steep angle.
There remains a need in the art for a utility trailer that can incline to enable easier loading. Additionally, there remains a need in the art for a utility trailer that can incline and elevate. There also remains a need in the art for an inclining utility trailer having supports that engage the ground and stabilize the trailer. Finally, there remains a need in the art for an apparatus to inform a user about load conditions, such as load balance.